


Mouth to Mouth

by thatceliachick



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatceliachick/pseuds/thatceliachick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC17. Walter Skinner and John Doggett have a close encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2000 and posted elsewhere under the pseudonym PegE
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did, we'd all be having a lot more fun.

John Doggett wasn't sure at what exact point in Tuesday's  
interminable budget meeting he'd become fixated on his boss's mouth.  
He was fairly certain a white male in a dark suit was issuing a  
veiled complaint about spending cuts, but he couldn't swear to it.

But he knew he couldn't tear his eyes away from Walter Skinner's  
lips. They had never seemed especially noteworthy before. He admired  
the man's integrity, his courage, his willingness to stand up for his  
agents. He even liked the guy's ties. But Skinner's mouth had  
remained unremarkable up to this point.

Now it struck Doggett as strong and even sensual, stern as it was at  
this particular moment.

Damned if he knew what was going on.

Another agent began making a plea for more money and Doggett managed  
to glance at the budget plan outlined before him. The folder was full  
of numbers. All were lower than last year's.

He looked up to find Skinner studying him. Blue eyes met brown  
momentarily before both men looked away.

Nice eyes, Doggett thought absently, and silently damned himself.  
Next he'd be wondering about the man's aftershave.

The meeting finally ended with Skinner hammering home the point that  
there wouldn't be any more money because there *wasn't* any more  
money. The well, he told them, was dry. Dismissed.

And Doggett was gathering up his files and stealing one last look at  
his boss.

Skinner was back at his desk, talking softly on the phone. Probably  
to Kim, Doggett guessed. Since the hooker thing, no trace of  
Skinner's private life ever entered the Hoover.

He watched the man murmur a few words into the receiver and thought  
again, that mouth…

He let himself wonder, just for a second, what it would feel like to  
kiss Skinner. Then he squashed that thought before he could take it  
any further.

And then he turned toward the elevator and the basement.

Doggett managed to avoid the A.D. Wednesday and Thursday, locking  
himself away in the basement with the excuse of organizing the huge  
number of files Mulder had left behind. It wasn't hard; with Scully  
out on sick leave as she waited for the baby's arrival, he could go  
days without seeing anyone once he reached the office.

On Friday morning, Kim called, saying Skinner wanted to see him in  
his office, ASAP. Two agents in Violent Crimes needed a hand running  
down a fugitive who was wanted in a series of bank robberies. Doggett  
had been tapped to help out.

"No problem, sir," he said, avoiding the A.D.'s glance. "Who's the  
agent in charge?" He left Skinner's office as quickly as he could  
without seeming rude.

Agent Mendoza was almost too grateful for Doggett's help. On the  
other hand, it was good to be working on a tangible investigation for  
once. No giant man-bats or hypnotic slugs, just a bad guy trying to  
run away from the cops. Doggett could cope.

Their bad guy, one William Edward Coogan, had stolen a credit card,  
and Doggett tracked the credit card to trace Coogan to a fleabag  
hotel outside Tuscaloosa, Alabama. A few phone calls later, the field  
office in Birmingham had been notified and so had the locals. Coogan  
was now someone else's headache.

Doggett gave Mendoza the news in person. Mendoza clapped him on the  
shoulder and Doggett remembered, fleetingly, what it was like to be a  
real fibbie. He shook his head. One day, he'd get out of that damn  
basement and he wouldn't know how to act.

Walking back to the elevator, he caught a glimpse of Skinner in the  
hallway, but ducked down the stairs before he had to walk past the  
man or acknowledge his presence. By the time he got to the basement,  
his emotions swung from obsession to humiliation to panic in the  
space of a heartbeat. He'd only felt this way about a woman once or  
twice in his life; this sudden fascination with another man was an X  
File in itself.

Doggett brooded until nearly 7:30, trying to pin down exactly what he  
felt. When he was too tired to distinguish between healthy curiosity  
and lust, he muttered, "Screw it!" and pulled on his coat. Skinner  
had either already left, he reasoned, or he'd be here until midnight.  
Either way, John Jay Doggett was outta here.

As he entered the elevator to the garage, he'd almost convinced  
himself to stop at PJ's for a beer and a testosterone-laced argument  
about football. Somewhere between the bar and Falls Church, he'd find  
time to scratch and spit and piss on a fence, he figured.

Anything to remind himself he was a *guy*. Maybe he should find a  
topless joint and commission a lap dance.

The elevator doors opened and he was face to face with Skinner. The  
A.D. stepped back immediately to let Doggett out of the elevator. "I  
forgot my briefcase," he said, and Doggett nodded, wondering why the  
man felt the need to explain himself. He stepped around the bigger  
man and had almost escaped when Skinner called him back.

"Agent Doggett, are you avoiding me?" The A.D.'s expression was its  
usual not-quite-sullen mask.

"Sir?" Now Doggett was more flustered than if he'd been caught in one  
of his earlier reveries. "I don't know what you mean."

Skinner stepped out of the elevator and Doggett tried to ignore the  
surge of panic he felt. Man-bats were one thing; explaining this  
would be a lot tougher.

"I get the impression you've been running away from me," the A.D.  
said. "What's going on here, agent? Is there something you're trying  
not to tell me?"

I want to kiss you, he thought, not sure whether to feel despair or  
relief at the realization, and then he saw Skinner's stunned  
expression and realized he'd said the words aloud.

Shit, he thought, and waited for the earth to open and swallow him  
whole.

They stared at each other, speechless, for several seconds. Finally  
Skinner said, "So what's stopping you?" It was almost a flirtation,  
not quite a challenge, and Doggett realized he didn't have a good  
answer. He leaned hesitantly forward and let his lips brush Skinner's  
once, twice, a third time. Before he could go back for fourths,  
Skinner pulled him close and the two men were locked together in a  
bruising kiss that made Doggett's toes curl.

They didn't let go until they were breathless, then stood, not daring  
to speak, until Doggett finally took a deep breath. "My place," he  
said, with more confidence than he actually felt. "You know how to  
get there?"

Skinner nodded. "You're sure?"

Doggett hesitated for a second, then answered as honestly as he  
could. "I'm sure I want to keep kissing you and this isn't the place  
to do it. Good enough?"

The bigger man grinned. "Good enough."

Doggett didn't allow himself to think as he steered the truck toward  
Falls Church. He could see Skinner's headlights in the rearview  
mirror and sat in the truck until the other man pulled into the  
driveway behind him when they reached the house.

Neither spoke as they walked up to the front door. Doggett fumbled  
with his keys as he tried to unlock the door and Skinner gently took  
them from him and opened the door.

Like I'd do with a woman, Doggett thought, and refused to follow the  
logic any further.

The manners Doggett's mother had drilled into him kicked in as soon  
as they entered the house. He hung Skinner's coat and his own in the  
hall closet, and led the other man into the living room. Before he  
switched on the overhead light, he was offering Skinner a drink, a  
snack, a seven-course meal.

Skinner accepted a beer and stood surveying the living room  
furnishings as Doggett headed for the kitchen. Doggett found him  
studying the contents of a corner bookshelf when he returned with two  
Amstels.

"What's the verdict?"

"That you're even more surprised by this than I am," Skinner said and  
took his beer.

Doggett nodded at the understatement and took a swig of his Amstel  
for courage. "Let's sit down," he said, motioning toward the couch.

Skinner sat close, but not too close. They sat and drank their beer  
and Doggett wondered how to persuade Skinner to start kissing him  
again. Some things didn't change, he thought, wryly; he'd never been  
any good at making the first move with women, either.

"Why me?" Skinner finally asked.

"Beats the hell outta me," Doggett answered. "One minute, I was  
reading the budget memo and the next I was fixated on your lips and  
wondering what it would be like to kiss you."

"So what did you think?" A smile hovered at the corners of Skinner's  
mouth but never quite landed.

Sheer perfection, Doggett thought, flashing on the hot, wet sensation  
of Skinner's kiss. Aloud, he said, "Kinda hard to tell from just one  
kiss," and grinned.

Skinner laughed aloud and Doggett was inordinately pleased with  
himself. The big guy didn't laugh often.

But he apparently spent a lot of time kissing, Doggett thought as  
Skinner's mouth descended on his. Skinner was gentler this time, less  
focused on crushing Doggett into submission than on a slow, sweet  
exploration of the other's man's willing mouth.

Several kisses later, the two men were stretched out on the long  
couch. Skinner was wrapped around Doggett like a blanket, and Doggett  
luxuriated in the feeling of being held by someone bigger and  
stronger. Strange as the situation was, he felt safe in Skinner's  
arms.

Doggett shivered when Skinner abandoned his lips to begin planting  
butterfly kisses along his throat and neck and sighed in surrender as  
the big man began unbuttoning his shirt. Together, they pulled off  
Doggett's shirt and undershirt and then Skinner was kissing and  
caressing Doggett's bare chest and shoulders. He began flicking his  
tongue across one nipple and when Doggett groaned, he bit it lightly  
as he began stroking its twin with the tips of his fingers.

Doggett's wife had always teased him about how sensitive his nipples  
were; it was a rarity in a man, she'd told him, and he'd tried not to  
be jealous that she should know that. Maybe she'd learned it from  
talking to her girlfriends, he'd tried to reassure himself at the  
time.

Rarity or not, Skinner's teasing hands and mouth were making him  
crazy. When he thought he might explode from Skinner's ministrations,  
he pulled the other man into a kiss to slow the sensations that were  
overtaking him.

When Skinner tried to return to suckling him, Doggett stopped  
him. "You don't like?" Skinner asked.

"I like too much," Doggett answered, figuring painful honesty mingled  
with raw lust was the tone for the evening. "You gotta slow down,  
Walt."

Skinner smiled. "You want to try it?"

Doggett felt his knees go weak at the thought of exploring Skinner's  
body. "Yeah," he said, slightly hoarse. "I want to try it."

He wasn't sure whether to be proud or embarrassed that his hands  
didn't tremble at all as he unbuttoned Skinner's starched white dress  
shirt and then pulled off the bigger man's T-shirt. He let his  
fingertips brush Skinner's sternum tentatively. When Skinner inhaled  
sharply, Doggett's touch grew more confident and soon he was rubbing  
his fingertips lightly over Skinner's hardening nipples.

Somehow the two men switched positions so that Doggett was stretched  
out over Skinner; he kissed the strong column of Skinner's throat and  
let his tongue flick the notch of his collarbone. Then he was  
planting kisses across the broad shoulders, nuzzling Skinner until  
the big man groaned with pleasure.

He kissed Skinner again, hard this time, enjoying the way the other  
man melted under him. He let his hands wander through the thick mat  
of body hair to begin toying with Skinner's nipples as he licked the  
man's lips apart. As their tongues mingled in a warm, wet kiss,  
Doggett began lightly pulling at Skinner's nipples, and nearly  
laughed when he felt Skinner's hips buck against him.

Gotcha, big guy, he thought, triumphant. He shifted slightly against  
Skinner and felt the other man's erection brushing against his hip.  
He smiled against Skinner's mouth, knowing his own cock was just as  
hard.

He left Skinner's mouth and bent his head to begin sucking his  
nipples. Skinner moaned when his mouth fastened on one nub of flesh  
and Doggett tongued him confidently. His wife had loved this. He  
copied Skinner's trick of stroking one nipple with his tongue and the  
other with his fingertips and soon Skinner was limp under him as he  
was expertly teased.

Finally, Skinner pushed him away and sat up. "Enough," he said. Both  
men were flushed and breathing hard as they eyed each other. Doggett  
had no idea what to expect next.

Skinner spoke first. "I want – " he stopped and stared at Doggett,  
gauging his expression carefully. "I want to make you come," he  
said. "In my mouth. I want to taste you, John."

Doggett couldn't respond for several seconds, though he was painfully  
aware of how much harder his erection had become at Skinner's offer.  
Finally, he just nodded. "Upstairs," he said. "In bed."

Doggett took Skinner's hand and led him upstairs. He switched on the  
bedside light and turned to Skinner, who drew him into his arms. They  
held each other for several minutes and Doggett relaxed, letting his  
head rest on Skinner's shoulder. Finally, he kissed the spot where he  
could hear Skinner's heartbeat, then angled his head up for a kiss.  
Skinner obliged immediately and Doggett sighed against the other  
man's mouth.

They continued kissing as Skinner maneuvered him back toward the bed.  
When they bumped against the mattress, Doggett felt his heart racing.  
The last time he'd been caught so firmly between terror and glee,  
Mrs. Mitchell, his mother's bridge partner, had been intent on  
seducing him. Skinner had the same gleam in his eye as he reached out  
to unbuckle Doggett's belt and then unfasten his trousers. Doggett  
stepped free as his pants fell to the floor and Skinner knelt in  
front of him to remove his shoes and socks. Still on his knees, he  
leaned forward and kissed a spot on Doggett's abdomen just above his  
navel. Doggett hissed at the contact and Skinner laughed. "Just wait,  
John," he promised. "I'm going to eat you alive."

Doggett shivered as Skinner rose and pulled him into a kiss. The big  
man's hands wandered to rest on Doggett's hips and his fingers played  
with the waistband of Doggett's boxers. By the second kiss, Skinner  
was stroking the sensitive skin just at the top of Doggett's ass and  
the tip of one finger flicked perilously close to the cleft as the  
kiss continued. By the third kiss, Doggett's boxers had slid to the  
floor and Skinner was eagerly cupping and squeezing the cheeks of his  
ass as Doggett moaned helplessly into his mouth.

When Skinner ordered him to lie on his stomach, he kicked the boxers  
away and hurried to comply. He didn't dare open his eyes as he felt  
Skinner stretch out next to him. A heartbeat later, he felt Skinner's  
lips brush the nape of his neck, and then he felt the wet warmth of  
the big man's tongue trailing down the length of his spine.  
Eventually, Skinner reached his ass and Doggett nearly whimpered as  
he felt the cheeks of his ass being softly kissed, then felt  
Skinner's tongue working in circles over his buttocks. Skinner moved  
to kneel between his legs, spreading Doggett's thighs wide as he  
knelt over him. When Skinner began kissing and nibbling the sensitive  
skin of his thigh, Doggett bucked, nearly kicking Skinner off the  
bed. Skinner only laughed and returned to his task, his fingertips  
teasing the cleft of Doggett's ass.

When he had licked and nibbled Doggett's the length of Doggett's  
thighs, Skinner sat up again and began stroking the crack of  
Doggett's ass more intently. Doggett tensed, not sure what to expect,  
and Skinner dropped a reassuring kiss on one cheek. Doggett tried to  
relax, then bucked again when Skinner's tongue flicked the tight pink  
opening of ass.

"There's something I want to taste before I devour your cock, John,"  
Skinner murmured as Doggett panted. "Relax. I promise this won't  
hurt."

And then Skinner was tonguing him, gently working his tongue into  
Doggett's opening until Doggett didn't know whether to pull away  
completely or to thrust his hips back toward Skinner's skilled mouth.  
He tensed, unwilling to give in to the intense pleasure he was  
receiving until Skinner's tongue darted deep inside and he groaned  
aloud and began shamelessly working his hips to give Skinner better  
access.

Doggett felt the muscles in his legs melting and soon he was spread  
wide open under Skinner's hands and mouth, moaning helplessly as  
Skinner worked his magic.

He cried out when Skinner began gently scraping his fingernails over  
his scrotum and he felt a hot blush spill over his face as Skinner  
chuckled and tongue-fucked him more deeply. He was ready to beg for  
release when Skinner finally sat up and told him to turn over.

Skinner descended on him again as he sank back into the mattress and  
Doggett could only hold on for dear life as Skinner kissed him  
hungrily. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?"  
Skinner murmured, running his fingertips in a slow, sweeping motion  
from Doggett's collarbone to his knee.

"Tell me," Doggett begged, surprised by the raggedness of his own  
voice.

Skinner kissed him again. "Since the day you questioned me about  
Mulder," he said. "I couldn't take my eyes off you, John." He  
caressed Doggett's flat stomach and smiled at the other man's groan  
as he traced the outline of his erection.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Doggett moaned. "Jesus, Walt!" Another  
caress, this time from the tip of his cock to his scrotum, forced his  
hips off the bed.

"Well, you'll die happy, blue eyes," Skinner promised, laughing. He  
massaged Doggett's balls gently, then slid to lean on his elbows  
between Doggett's wide-open thighs. "Do you want to come in my mouth,  
John?" He was almost purring as he blew a warm stream of air across  
Doggett's straining cock and smiled at the way Doggett's hips jerked.

"God, yes," Doggett begged. "Please!"

Skinner leaned forward and planted the softest kiss at the base of  
Doggett's cock, then began tonguing his scrotum. Doggett could only  
whimper as Skinner let his tongue flick across his straining shaft  
before returning to lick his balls. Finally, Skinner let his tongue  
trail along the length of Doggett's cock to the very tip. He stole  
the drop of pre-cum from Doggett's cock, then swiftly took the length  
of it into his mouth. He drew back and concentrated on licking the  
tip and sensitive underside until Doggett was writhing under him.  
Skinner studied the other man as he pleasured him and Doggett felt  
himself being scrutinized. Their eyes met and Skinner deep-throated  
him and Doggett his entire body tense for a second before he was  
pouring into Skinner's mouth.

At some point, the room stopped spinning. Skinner rested, chin on his  
hands, next to him. He smiled when he saw Doggett was semi-conscious  
again. "You OK?"

Doggett could barely nod. "Better than OK," he said, and reached out  
to stroke Skinner's cheek. "Much better."

Skinner's smile deepened and he pressed his lips against the palm of  
Doggett's hand. "Good." Then he leaned over and kissed him  
softly. "Very, very good."

Doggett could only surrender to Skinner's warm, questing mouth. He  
wrapped his arms around the other man, but he still felt like he was  
floating. He'd expected to feel guilt, fear, doubt, anything but this  
sensation of being re-born, of being made whole and clean again.

So sex with another man wasn't all vice and iniquity, he thought, and  
pulled Skinner into another kiss. Go figure.

He ran his head over Skinner's bald head and grinned. Skinner made a  
face at him and both men laughed, then kissed again.

It took a few more kisses before Doggett worked up the courage to  
speak. "I want – " he found he couldn't actually say it. "I think  
it's my turn now," he finally said, and Skinner grinned and stretched  
out on his back.

"Should I turn over so you can twist my arm?" he joked, then he was  
serious. "Just do whatever you're comfortable with, John. I know this  
is all new for you."

Doggett nodded. He wasn't sure he could take Skinner into his mouth,  
but he could manage a hand job.

More kisses, first, though. He had nearly memorized Skinner's mouth  
when he came up for air, and he was delighted to feel the man's  
ragged breathing. He bent to kiss and stroke Skinner's chest, then  
began working on his nipples. He squeezed one nipple lightly as he  
tongued its twin, and let his other hand slide down to stroke  
Skinner's rigid erection. Skinner groaned at the contact and Doggett  
grinned, enjoying his reaction almost as much as he enjoyed the  
feeling of the hard, thick cock in his hands.

"Like that, huh?" He kissed Skinner again.

"Oh, yeah," Skinner purred, lifting his hips as Doggett grew bolder.  
He was gently squeezing Skinner's cock as worked his hands up and  
down the shaft. "You feel good, John."

Doggett stroked the silky skin just beneath the tip of Skinner's cock  
with his thumb and forefinger and laughed at Skinner's sharp  
breath. "I guess that feels good, too, huh?" Skinner grunted instead  
of answering and Doggett began moving his hand more rapidly along the  
length of his cock.

He loved watching Skinner's expression as he played with him. His  
eyes were closed and he tossed his head from side to side as Doggett  
teased him. His cheeks were flushed a deep red and his mouth was even  
more edible as he alternately sighed and groaned and bit his lip in  
response to Doggett's touch.

Doggett felt the tiniest drop of cum leak from the tip of Skinner's  
cock and he rubbed it the man's skin. Then, following an impulse he  
barely admitted having, he leaned down in a single swift movement and  
licked the spot he'd just stroked.

Skinner almost yelped as Doggett continued tonguing him. His mouth  
moved almost tentatively, at first, then he grew braver as he  
realized Skinner was enjoying it. After a few minutes, he was licking  
Skinner's cock enthusiastically as the big man made encouraging  
noises.

He concentrated on the tip, enjoying the salty, musky taste of  
Skinner's cum. As he tongued him, Doggett began gently stroking the  
base of his cock, then stroking Skinner's scrotum.

Skinner was breathing hard now and Doggett could feel his body  
tensing. He began suckling him a little harder and moving his mouth  
up and down along Skinner's shaft, and soon Skinner was thrusting  
into his mouth, lifting his hips off the mattress with every stroke.

A few more thrusts and Skinner cried out explosively, and then his  
cum was filling Doggett's mouth. He swallowed as much as he could,  
and, when Skinner lay spent and still, began licking the rest from  
his body.

Sated, he stretched out against Skinner and rested his head on the  
big man's hip. Skinner's hand came to rest in his hair, and Doggett  
planted a kiss on the other man's flank.

Skinner's voice was a little rusty when he finally spoke. "Not bad  
for a beginner, Big Dog."

Doggett grinned at the nickname. "I aim to please," he said, and  
Skinner laughed weakly.

"You aim really, really well, John. C'mere and kiss me."

Doggett rose obligingly and Skinner drew him into a sweet, soft kiss  
that seemed to go on forever. "I am never going to get enough of your  
mouth," Skinner told him, then kissed him again.

Doggett was still happily contemplating that "never" when Skinner  
interrupted the kiss to yawn hugely.

"That's romantic," he teased, and Skinner grinned sheepishly.

"You wore me out with that pretty mouth of yours, Big Dog. I'll be  
more coherent next time, I promise." He stopped then and looked a  
little embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I'm assuming you want there to be a  
next time…" His voice trailed off and Doggett jumped in.

"Of course I do, you big goof," he said, and claimed Skinner's mouth  
again. "And don't forget whose mouth it was that started this."

Soon, they were spooned together under the sheets, Skinner's arm  
tight across Doggett's abdomen. Skinner nuzzled his shoulder and  
Doggett sighed with contentment. "G'night, Walt," he murmured.

Skinner kissed his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, blue eyes." Minutes  
later, they were asleep.


End file.
